The Twins of the Zodiac
by Mitsukuni'sLilTwinSis
Summary: Every few hundred years there is a pair of twins born into the curse of the Sohma family. These twins can change into either of the two zodiac animals they posess at will, although they still change when hugged. This is the story of Kyoko and Hajime, twins of the zodiac with the animals the rat and the cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick A.N. guys! I don't own Fruits Basket. I'm sticking to the anime so Akito's gunna be a guy. Yeah there are some things changed here, just deal with me please (I was born on the year of the rat, so my character will be a rat.) :)**

Every year, there are thirteen children in the Sohma family who are born able to turn into an animal of the zodiac. Only one usually survives. There are twelve zodiac signs, the Rat, the Ox, the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Goat, the Monkey, the Rooster, the Dog, and the Pig, but one other is born, the cat. The cat however, is not part of the zodiac. The cat will never be accepted.

I, of course, don't have to worry about this problem. I am one of the rats of the zodiac. But even I have problems. I am Akito's favorite. I am kept separated from the others in the family, except for Yuki, the other rat, and Akito said it was for my own good. The others won't accept me because of what I am. They're jealous of me and Yuki, even more-so of me because I wasn't supposed to survive.

But Yuki ran away. So now it's just me.

My twin survived too. I don't know his name, but he grew up away from me. He was the cat, but the one who survived was supposed to be the Rooster. Neither of us are. We aren't supposed to get along, and Akito said that my mother could only keep one of us, and she chose him.

We're both the cat and the rat, but I'm more the rat, and he's more the cat. This only happens in twins. We can change at will because we are twins, and that's just one of the mysteries of the curse. We still unwillingly change when hugged by someone of the oppisite gender, and we can't change back at will then. But it's easier than being a normal zodiac animal.

Akito, he… he liked to keep me afraid of him, afraid of the outside world, too, after Yuki left, but mostly afraid of him. He said that Yuki had betrayed us. He'd left us all alone. And he had. Akito was meaner, crueler now that Yuki had left. Akito doesn't want me to have anyone except for him.

"Kyoko?" I heard Akito's cold voice say. "Come out of wherever you're hiding today."

I shivered and crawled out from under the desk I was hiding under. I couldn't disobey a direct order from Akito, none of us could.

He grinned cruelly "There you are. I have just heard back from your school about your midterms. It seems you got second in your year." He backhanded me across the face and I flew into a bookshelf. Something broke, and the shards cut my face and my hands. He came over to me and bent, his face in my face. "This is unacceptable. You are supposed to be first in _everything_ you do! Haven't I taught you well enough?"

"Yes Akito," I replied without emotion. "I will do better next time."

"You should have done better. You missed a question!" He was unusually mad today. He usually would have calmed down after he hit me. Something else was wrong. "Stand up!" I stood. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am sorry."

"Pathetic," he sneered. "Worthless." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then pulled a knife out of his robe. "Your arm?" He made it sound like a request. But it wasn't. I gave him my arm, hating myself for giving into this so easy, but not seeing a way out of it. He made three quick slashes on my wrist then put it away. "Clean up. Do something useful for once." He turned and left, locking the door behind him.

I pulled out a few bandages and tied them tightly around my wrist and got to work righting the bookshelf. A couple minutes later I heard the lock click again and saw someone slip into the room out of the corner of my eye. I turned and stared, but quickly turned it into a charming smile. "Hello," I said. "May I ask who you are and what you're doing in my room?" This is the first time I'd talked to any human other than Akito in years.

"I'm Hajime," the boy said. "Hajime Sohma."

"My name is Kyoko Sohma, I believe we're cousins," I grinned. "I'm sorry for the mess."

"Quit pretending you're fine. You're hurt."

I turned my smile a bit puzzled. "What do you mean? Pretending?"

"I saw Akito hurting you from out the window."

My smile fell. "You can't prove it."

"I know what I saw."

"You can't do a thing about it. I'm fine," I grinned again. "Now, you might want to leave before Akito gets back. He doesn't like people talking to the few of us he keeps separated from all of you."

He looked like he was going to argue, but decided against it. "I'm coming back."

I immediately argued, "No, you're not! If you get caught I have no idea what he'll do to you."

"I won't get caught, I'm like a cat!" he hissed playfully then left.

I smiled to myself at his antics, then found the broom to sweep up the broken pieces of the vase. Within a half hour of Akito being here, the place was just like it was, except the vase was gone. I was used to having to clean up like this. I did it all the time.

I was just opening the window when Akito got back. He was calmer now. Not as angry with me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to get so upset with you. But you will be retaking the test and you will do better."

"Of course," I replied. "I won't mess up again."

"Good," the coldness seeped out of his voice and he sat on the bed. "Come, sit by me." I went and sat next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder, acting like an older brother to me. He did this sometimes when he wasn't mad. "You remember Yuki, right?" I nodded. How could I forget? "He is living with Shigure."

Shigure, he is the dog of the zodiac. I have heard of him.

"He is being shunned right now in that house. Ridiculed. Shigure is unhappy with him being there, and he wants him out. They are also living with the current cat, he is named Kyo."

"He's living with the _cat_?" I asked, sneering the word 'cat', just as Akito expected the rat to do.

"Yes, and the cat even is less hated by them than he is. And, even worse, he let a human find out about our curse."

"Even the lizard beast of the cat?"

"Not yet."

I put my head on his shoulder, knowing that this was ok. "As soon as the human finds out, will Yuki and Kyo and Shigure come back to us?"

"Kyo might stay with Kazuma again, but he's only the cat. We don't need him for us to be happy. For our family to be happy."

"Are you sure that Shigure will be happy?" I asked.

"Maybe not at first, but then he will be happy in the never-ending banquet."

I sighed, "Tell me again about the banquet." I knew it was his favorite topic. He loved telling me about it, I could recite it word for word.

"Why don't you tell it? I've told it to you enough."

"Really?" I asked. "Alright.

All of the zodiac animals, spread apart by fate, will come together, back here at Sohma house, for a party. They won't fail to come. It'll happen on New Year's, and then the door will shut and lock, with all of the animals still inside. The animals will try to get out, but after they realize it's hopeless, they'll be forced to stay here. And then, they'll start to realize how happy we make each other, and will begin to worship you for bringing them all together. We won't need anyone but each other. And we'll all be accepted and happy."

"Very good," he said. "You recited it almost perfectly."

"Thank you."

He sighed. "I must go now. Study for the retake of the tests." He left the room.

I had to get out of here. I needed help from Yuki. I needed to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

I had decided to wait until New Years to make my escape. It was only a few days away anyway. I'd see Yuki there. New Years was the only time when I would see the others. See, but not talk to. Akito liked me to sit on his right-hand side on a chair next to his throne so that I wouldn't talk to the others. He didn't want me to form bonds.

I realized that Hajime, the boy who slipped into my room that one day, wasn't there. Perhaps he really was the cat, as the cats are not invited. I don't particularly care either way. If he's a cat, so be it, if he skipped, that's fine too.

The night wore on and Shigure finally showed up, he was late. Yuki was not with him.

Not in a million years would I have guessed that Yuki would skip out. He _must _have guessed what Akito would do when he next saw him. And I had to talk to him.

Him skipping out made up my mind. I was getting out, tonight.

The three days wore on and the boy whose animal was a rabbit danced with the girl whose animal was the tiger. They danced well, but my mind wasn't on the dance.

"Kyoko?" Akito asked. "You look distracted. Do you not like the dance?"

"Of course I do, Akito," I said.

"Then watch." And so, of course, I did.

After that was the feast and Akito's speech about another year of prosperity in our family. He didn't mention the Never-Ending Banquet. And I was glad. It sounded horrible. It was like prison. Like my room that I was hardly ever allowed out of.

But where was Yuki? I could see Akito looking for him too, but he wasn't there. Shigure came up to Akito's throne after the party was over and people were leaving.

"May I talk to you alone?" he asked, looking pointedly at me.

Akito waved his hand, which told me to leave. I nodded, flashed a charming smile at Shigure, and ran back to my room. I would find Yuki and ask to stay with him. If Shigure didn't want us there, that would be ok. We could go live somewhere else. Somewhere away from Akito, away from Japan.

I was at my window by this time and I opened it wide. I rubbed my necklace (a golden yin symbol from the yin yang, to which my twin supposedly had the other part, the black yang) for good luck and jumped.

I changed into my rat form about half-way down and ran, following Shigure. He didn't know that I was there.

After a while, we came to a house. It was three bedroom and decently large. A rat could easily find a place to hide here. I would be fine.

I hid under the couch in the living room. I felt… comfortable… in this room. It had a comforting atmosphere, I changed into my cat, because they might think ill of a rat in the house.

My cat was pretty. It had black fur, the same midnight black as my fur, and my brown eyes. And it was definitely prettier than my rat, which was again black with brown eyes.

I settled down to sleep, but I heard footsteps entering the room. It was late, I wondered who would be coming for a midnight snack. But things got even worse when the person walked over to the couch and actually laid down on it, muttering about a stupid rat.

After a second I heard him stop muttering. He hung off the side of the couch and peered at me.

He had red hair and sort of brown eyes. "Oh, it's just another cat. Well, come on, girl. Come here, I don't have all day, ya know." I just stared at him. He sighed and reached towards me to pull me out. I yelped as he grabbed me then pulled me up to the top of the couch.

He set me down on his chest, and I circled twice before sitting down and licking my paw. I wasn't really sure what I should do. He chuckled, "You're kinda cute, you know that?" he asked me as he reached over and scratched my head. I purred and then nestled down into his chest, *stupid perverts! Not like that!* He chuckled again and settled down for sleep.

In the morning I awoke before he did and hid outside. I saw Yuki. He still looked like he did the last time I saw him. Before he ran away and left me alone with Akito. And I also saw Kyo (who I guessed was the boy from last night *again with the dirtymindedness*) and the human.

I shook my head and decided to follow them to school. After I had gotten some clothes, a black skirt and a nice silver top, I spent the day wondering around, getting my bearings. At two thirty, I caught Yuki's scent and followed it to his school, and was there when it let out. I stood about halfway down the steps at the front entrance of the school and I waited.

I watched the other children. I was their age, but not someone they knew. They didn't seem to want to talk to me. I didn't care. They could do nothing to me.

Finally, Yuki came out of the school. Yuki and Kyo and the human. He immediately focused on me and dropped the books he was carrying. I could read his lips from here, but the noise of the crowd muffled his voice. "Kyoko."

A half second later, I was engulfed in a hug. I stiffened. "Kyoko! Little Kyoko! You've finally escaped." He pretended to not notice as I stiffened in response to his touch.

I put all the hate I felt, the torturous months alone with Akito walking on eggshells, with no one else, into six words. "You left us. You left _me_."

He tensed. "I didn't mean to."

"_He_ says you did." I stared into his eyes hoping he would see the pain left there.

"Ky-chan," he said. He pulled back. "What has he done to you?"

"Nothing," I said. 'Everything.' I meant. "I want to talk to Shigure. After that, I'll leave you and your precious _human_."

But Kyo was still there. I brushed past Yuki to get closer to him and forced a charming smile on my face. "Pleased to meet you. I am Kyoko, one of the two living twins of the zodiac."

I must have caught him off guard. "Uhh. Yeah, I'm Kyo. I'm the cat."

"Pleasure. I have always wanted to meet the cat." I turned towards the girl. "Which leaves you to be the human I have heard so much about."

"Yes! I'm Tohru Honda!" she said. Akito has nothing to fear from this. Why should he fear a human when he is a **god**?

"I am a cousin of Kyo's and Yuki's. Please, forgive me for my harsh tone to Yuki, he and I just had a small disagreement last time we spoke," I lied, covering for the stupid rat. "It was nothing."

Yuki was still looking heartbroken. He deserved it. He left me. Akito hurt me more after that. I knew there weren't any others he hurt like us. Sure, there was the occasional anger issue where he would slap or punch a member, but nothing like us. I would have heard the screams.

"Why don't we take this matter home?" Yuki asked, being careful to stay away from me. I liked the way he stayed away until I wasn't mad anymore. I walked silently, glaring at Yuki. But by the time we were home most of my anger had almost disappeared.

As soon as we stepped into the house, I sought out Shigure. "Hello, am I right to presume you are Shigure?" I asked. The man turned and I found the same person who had talked to Akito.

"Yes, and are you Kyoko?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Are you here because Akito sent you?"

"No. I'm here to ask sanctuary from him for a night," I said. "And then I'll leave."

"I'll ask Akito if you can stay here permanently. As long as you don't mind sharing a room," he said.

"I couldn't do that. I don't want to be a burden! I can take care of myself!"

"You're fourteen! You can't take care of yourself yet," he protested.

I glanced sideways at him. "How do you know that?"

"Hatori told me."

Hatori would clean me up after Akito had his fun. He would talk to me, but he knew Akito had forbidden me to talk to him. He would sometimes sneak me sweets, or he'd rub my head for no reason. I liked Hatori, even if I had never spoken a word to him. Of course he would know my age, he was a doctor!

"And if Akito says that I can't live here?"

"I'll give you a heads up and tell him you escaped."

I raised an eyebrow. "You'd lie to Akito for me?"

"Of course. I might not know you that well, but you're part of the family. I know what Akito's like. I wouldn't make you go back to that."

"You don't know anything. But thank you for the offer. If you wouldn't mind, I will take you up on it. Make sure Yuki's ok with it though. I was horrible to him earlier."

"Apologize," he said. "Yuki will forgive you."

"Alright, Shigure. I will try," I said. I stood and turned and walked out of the room.

Kyo was blowing up about nothing, and Yuki was angering him more, and Tohru was giggling. I stood at the door, waiting to be noticed and invited in.

"Kyoko!" Tohru said. "I didn't notice you there!"

"Hello, Ms. Honda," I said. "You wouldn't mind me stealing Yuki for a few minutes, would you?" I smiled charmingly.

"Oh, n-no, of course not."

"Yuki, follow me?"

He stood and followed me as I walked out of the house. I turned in the yard. "Yuki?"

"Yes, Kyoko?"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so cruel to you today, in front of your friends."

"No, I deserved it." No denying that. But it was still wrong of me. "I left you all alone with him. I had you take his wrath on your own. I should have stayed. I mean, you were a ten year old kid! I shouldn't have left you."

"NO!" I said strongly. He couldn't have stayed. He would have to deal with Akito. I didn't care about myself. "But you could have called! You could have talked with me. You could have showed me you still _cared_."

"You thought that I didn't care about you?" he asked. "You thought I abandoned you without a second thought?"

"That's what Akito said."

"Ky-chan… I do care."

"But Akito said…"

"Akito didn't know. He didn't know that every day I felt horrible about leaving you! Every day, I thought about going back and rescuing you, but I never got up the nerve to do it. I couldn't face Akito." He opened his arms for a hug. "I've been wanting to say this for four years, Kyoko, I am so sorry!"

I ran into the hug and smiled as I felt his arms close around me. I relaxed for the first time in years, literally.

And then the human came. "Aww! So you're a member of the zodiac too?"

I turned to her. "No." I brushed past her and bumped into Kyo. "Oh, hello!"

"So if you're part of the zodiac, what animal are you?"

"I… uh… ask Shigure!" I dashed up to my room, which I happened to share with one Tohru Honda. I growled and turned on my heel before she could come in. I didn't think there was a place in the house that I wouldn't be intruded on in. My head shot up. Maybe there wasn't one in the house, but _on top _of the house! The roof! Why hadn't I thought of it before!

I turned back into my window and nimbly jumped onto the roof to enjoy my privac… oh no.

**I don't own Fruits Basket. Yada Yada Yada. Review please! I finished this at like, two A.M. this morning. Sorry if it sucks. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my ONE awesome reviewer, BlackWolfe! **

**-Thank you, but she really does think that she is his pet. Even the most well trained pets run away sometimes. Akito thought he had trained her better, but he was wrong. I wish every reviewer were like you, reviewing on every chapter with something nice to say. :)**

**And no, I don't own Fruits Basket.**

_I turned back into my window and nimbly jumped onto the roof to enjoy my privac… oh no. _

I turned away and tried to get back down to the window. I didn't want to see anyone! Especially not Kyo. Not now, anyway.

I was just about to make a clean get-a-way when I felt someone grab my wrist. "Hey! Wait a second!" the stupid cat, the loyal, trusting, loving, caring, naïve cat. Oh how little he knew. He grinned at me. "I still don't know your form!"

"The cat." I deadpanned.

"No! Seriously! What is it? Shigure wouldn't tell me."

"Well, he knows, I'm sure of it."

"Really?"

"You want to make a game out of it?" I asked. He nodded excitedly and I pulled myself towards him, taking his hand in my own. "If you don't find out what form I take in a month, you're going to have to get along with Yuki for a whole week!"

Then I slipped back into my window. There really was no place to hide here. It was like being back in the dark room. NO! I can't think of that! NO!

"**You're worthless," the shadows whisper. **

I can't think about that! Don't think about that!

"**Stupid! Nobody likes you! They all left you!" the shadow's voice slowly became Akito's voice. His voice became silky smooth. "All except for me. Even Yuki left you." **

"NO!" I said, unintentionally speaking aloud. "He didn't leave me!"

"**But, my dear little freak, he did! He's left. But you're safe with me." A blossom of pain spread across my stomach. I couldn't see. It was too dark. I could only feel pain. And hear his voice. His silky voice spreading poison in my ears. "You" kick "are" kick "nothing," kick "a pathetic" kick "weak" kick "unloved" kick "freak." Kick "That's all you are!" **

"Pl-please!" I said. "Stop!"

"**Nobody likes you, except for me." The words were poison, but he added a few words to soften the blow. "I like you best, little pet." I could hear something being dragged across the floor. Please. Oh please god no. **

"Akito-sama," I whispered, knowing he liked it when I used that honorific. "Please, please no! No, no, no, no!"

**I heard the whip crack on my skin a full two seconds before I felt the burning pain. Again and again. Over and over. And it hurt.**

I screamed.

**When he was finished he looked at me, smirked, and turned to leave. "Hatori, you can come in now. Don't let her die." **

_**YUKI'S POV**_

I was talking with Tohru when I heard something I wished I never heard.

"NO!" a crying voice screamed from upstairs. "He didn't leave me!" Kyoko's voice.

Tohru and I jumped up and raced upstairs. Kyo was just coming in the window and Shigure was a half second behind us. Kyoko was thrashing around like she was… being attacked by someone invisible.

I took charge. "Kyo! Call Hatori!"

For once the stupid cat didn't argue. "Right!" He ran down the steps.

"Pl-please!" she said. "Stop!"

I tried to keep her from thrashing around too much. "Shigure! Grab her arms!" I yelled as I grabbed her legs. "Ms. Honda, would you please go get some wet washcloths? She seems to be running a fever," I said with a tight smile.

"Yes!" Tohru said as she rushed out of the room

"Akito-sama. Akito-sama! Please, please! No, no, no, no!" I was glad I had sent Tohru out of the room for this.

Kyo came back up. "Hatori will be here in two minutes."

Kyoko started screaming. "Kyo! Keep Tohru out."

"Right!" even the stupid cat knew it was a bad time to argue.

I turned back to Kyoko. She was still screaming, and now she was writhing. Then all of a sudden, she stopped after Kyo came back into the room and said, "Hatori's here!"

The black haired man followed Kyo, already opening his medical bag. As he checked over Kyoko, she began to wake up. "Kyoko."

She grinned sideways at him, not speaking.

"It's ok. Akito's not here now, you can talk to me," he said in a very soothing voice. He was silent for a moment, giving her a chance to speak. When she didn't he sighed, but said, "I have something for you." Her eyes lit up as he produced a candy from his bag. He popped it into her mouth and laughed as she giggled.

"She's fine," he said.

"Why won't she talk to you?" Shigure asked.

"Akito ordered her not to the first time that I was allowed to see her, to keep her decently healthy."

Shigure shook his head incredulously, "He calls keeping her scared out of her wits, tortured, and obeying his every order _healthy_?"

"He trusts me to keep her alive and lucid enough to know what's going on," the grey eyed man glared at Shigure. "But I try to keep her as happy as possible when I'm allowed near her." He smiled down at her, and she looked up at him and grinned as she sucked on the candy. "I mean, she gets so little happiness on Akito's watch. It's not healthy for a child." He poked her side and she laughed, looking for all the world like a normal child, not someone Akito's scarred for life. "Come on, child," he said, helping her up. "You know you have to rest after one of your attacks."

"She was screaming," I put in. "About Akito."

"I know," he said. "Akito's done horrible things to her. Much more horrible than you've ever been through."

I frowned and tilted my head down. I didn't want to remember what happened to me, what Akito did to me. But he's now done something worse to her. "What did he do Ky-chan?" I asked.

Hatori's eyes widened as he set Kyoko down on the bed and tucked her in. And then he did something unexpected, he started singing to her.

"Fais dodo, Ky-chan ma petite princesse  
Fais dodo, je sais que vous êtes aimés  
Akito n'est pas ici,  
Et vous êtes sûr pour l'instant  
Akito n'est pas ici,  
Et vous êtes en sécurité dans mes bras  
Fais dodo, Ky-chan ma petite princesse  
Fais dodo, je sais que vous êtes aimés. "

Inwardly I translated from the French version it was in. 'Go to sleep, Ky-chan my little princess, go to sleep, know that you're loved. Akito's away you're safe for now, Akito's away and you're safe in my arms, go to sleep Ky-chan my little princess, go to sleep, know that you're loved.' During the song, Kyoko's eyes had slowly drooped downward, and now she was asleep and clutching Hatori's hand.

He untangled his hand from hers and said, "Forgive me, I had to make her sleep and I hate to use sedatives on her. If you would follow me we can speak of this somewhere a little more private. The cat can be in on this too, but I would prefer if Ms. Honda was left out. I'm not going to make it seem like any less than it is."

I walked into the kitchen as the others passed it. Kyo and Tohru were there. "Kyo, we have something to discuss with the others. Tohru, would you mind keeping an eye on Kyoko for a few minutes in case she wakes up? Hatori set her to sleep with a song, but I don't know if she'll have another attack. Come and get us if she does.

"Whatever," Kyo said, detaching himself from the counter he was

"Uhhm. Sure! I don't know how much she likes me though…"

"Thank you."

Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, and I walked out the door and a far enough away so that we wouldn't be heard from a window before I turned to Hatori and said, "Now tell us, what has Akito done to Kyoko?"

**Finished at last! Are you admiring my quick updating? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another shout out to my wonderful reviewer BlackWolfe. Ah, your words are music to my ears! I dedicate this chappie to YOU! **

**But I also have another reviewer! I thank you too, Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings. **

**And, I just want to say, Hatori's going to be a bit like Kyoya from the Ouran High School Host Club… he knows freaking EVERYTHING! **

_"Now tell us, what has Akito done to Kyoko?"_

_**TOHRU's POV **_

I smiled as I walked up the stairs carrying the wet washcloths and a bowl of leek soup for Kyoko. Yuki seems to have known her for a long time. I wonder if they knew each other at Sohma house.

I pulled open the door and set the soup down on a table before I turned back to Kyoko. Aww, she is so cute when she sleeps! She doesn't look as tense as she usually does. I wonder what made her have that seizure thing.

I walked over to pull up the covers that had been slipping down her shoulder when she reached out and grabbed my hand, still sleeping. I smiled and felt her head with my other hand. Yuki was right, she really was burning up!

I put a cool washcloth on her face and smiled as she murmured something in her sleep. Then she murmured something else, a little bit louder.

"A-Akito-sama, please. I'm sor…" she turned over and continued mumbling.

I quickly pulled my hand away, mumbling apologies and ran outside. "Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure! Kyoko's having a bad dream!"

"What?" Hatori asked. "What's it about? She talks in her sleep."

"She was talking about Akito."

Before I could blink Yuki and Hatori were past me and running up the stairs.

_**KYO's POV**_

"Kyo, we have something to discuss with the others. Tohru, would you mind keeping an eye on Kyoko for a few minutes in case she wakes up? Hatori set her to sleep with a song, but I don't know if she'll have another attack. Come and get us if she does."

I detached myself from the counter I was leaning against with a, "Whatever." And I walked out of the room after the stupid rat.

Hatori and Shigure led Yuki and me out of the house and far enough away so we wouldn't be heard. Then Yuki turned to Hatori and said, "Now tell us, what has Akito done to Kyoko?"

Hatori sighed. "After you left, Yuki, Akito became possessive. He wanted her to be his and his alone. He wanted to make sure she didn't run like you did. He began feeding her lies about the outside word. He told her that Shigure didn't want you here because you were the rat and he was jealous." Hatori ignored Shigure's loud protests. "He started beating her worse than usual, and only calling me for the ones where she might die. In other words, about every other day." I lowered my head and glared at a rock out of the corner of my eye. I might not have known her for long, but Kyoko was awesome. She didn't deserve this. "You remember the piece of rope he beat you with once, I presume?" he asked Yuki. I saw him lift his head and stare at Hatori. "He got a bigger and better one, an actual whip with _nine_ tails instead of one, each tail ingrained with small bits of glass." We all gasped. "He has her obeying his every command, and she's been forced to think that he only has an anger issue. There are times when he acts civil to her, even acting much in the way that an older brother would, so she does not believe he hates her. She ran away anyway, and I can't be sure why. She adored Akito, always speaking up for him when he was not around. For some reason, she never told him what anyone said about him, and she saved many people a lot of pain in that way. She's rather fond of Kisa, despite having never met the girl before. I see her watching the tiger out of the window in the room she stays in when Akito lets her. She wants friends, but does not know how to make the first move. And, I believe that he…" Hatori was cut off when Tohru came through the door.

She said. "Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure! Kyoko's having a bad dream!"

"What?" Hatori asked. "What's it about? She talks in her sleep."

"She was talking about Akito."

In a split second, Yuki and Hatori were inside running towards the girl's room. I followed close behind, but I still heard Shigure say, "Akito has allowed her to stay here for the time being."

When I got up there, Kyoko was hanging onto Hatori like her life depended on it. And she was sobbing.

"Kyoko," I said. "What happened?"

I caught a quick look of jealousy from Hatori as she answered. "N-Nightmare," she said. "It was nothing really."

"Would you like to tell us what it was about, Ky-chan?" Hatori asked.

"N-No, Hatori-kun." She seemed to be struggling to get the words out. I guess it was from going against Akito, but Hatori looked ecstatic. "But…"

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Will you stay with me? I'm afraid he'll come back."

"Of course," he said, without even thinking it over. "They won't miss me for one night. And if they do I'll say I was with a patient."

"You'd lie to Akito too," she said, completely astounded at Hatori's reaction.

"Not lie… just omit a few facts."

"Then you'd play him." This time she sounded like she was about to defend him like Hatori had said before.

"For you."

"You shouldn't do that. Akito's been nothing but good to us. He's given us a home and kept us protected and all he wants is for us to be happy."

"Is that what he told you?" For this situation, Hatori was extremely calm. He didn't raise his voice at all. I would have been screaming my head off by this point.

"So what if it is. He always tells the truth."

"Even about Shigure not wanting Yuki here?"

She was silent.

"Akito didn't want what was best for us. He didn't want us to have anyone but him."

"He let me have Yuki."

"An experiment, and a failed one. You formed a bond stronger than the one with him."

And she went silent again for a minute before she said, "He let me have you."

"Not on purpose. He wanted us to only be acquaintances. I was there to keep you alive."

"But you made me smile," she said. "I remember the first time that Akito let you in. He told me to not talk to you just before he left. Then you gave me a candy, ruffled my hair, and told me everything was going to be ok because Akito was gone for right now and that I'd see you again real soon."

"And you looked up at me with those big brown eyes and smiled at me like I was your favorite person in the world, even if you'd never said a word to me."

"God I was such a stupid kid. I kept thinking Yuki would come back for me, you know, like a knight in shining armor," she laughed. "Stupid, naïve, and selfish. It was a stupid dream. As Akito always told me, fear's an extremely powerful drug."

_**YUKI's POV**_

When I heard that my heart (and yes, fangirls, I did say _heart_) split in two. She'd given up all hope in me. I'd done the one unforgivable thing in the whole world. I'd left her to Akito and he got worse.

I pulled her into my arms. "Kyoko, I promise, I will never, ever leave you again."

She twitched her lips. "I'm sure you won't. I can see it in your eyes now. You've never broken a promise when you have that look."

"Except for once," I contradicted.

"Yeah. Except for once. But that wasn't your fault. Even you can't control Akito."

I could see the questioning look on the cat's face and said, "It's not your place to ask, cat!"

"Oh," she said, seeming to remember something. "Don't tell Kyo what form I take, it's a little game I have with him!"

"Oh come on!" Kyo moaned.

"I can't make it too easy for you, Kyon-Kyon," she said.

"Don't call me Kyon-Kyon!"

"It seems you've unintentionally picked up on Kyo's hated nickname," I said, grinning slightly.

"Not just his, a couple girls at school were talking about a certain _Prince Yuki_," she said.

I blushed, but lowered my head so Kyo couldn't see it, while she and Kyo giggled together. "I seem to remember you hating it when people called you Yoko," I said, a sly grin adorning my face.

She rolled her eyes. "You know, it doesn't bother me as much as it used to."

"And I could always tell when you are lying, you always seem to forget that," I said, smiling.

She sniffed, then scrunched her nose up delicately, "Why do I smell leeks? I _hate _leeks!"

"Still?"

"Well, I guess Ms. Honda took it upon herself to make it, knowing that you were sick."

Her head drooped downward. "Not sick. I get attacks sometimes when I'm away from Akito too long. Ask Hatori, he's got some weird medical term for it."

"It's called Separationem Impetus, literally translated to mean separation attacks. She remembers some of the times Akito hurt her, even when he's not there. It's a bit like a twisted déjà-vous. She also has a severe case of Stockholm's syndrome."

"I can't help it," she spat. "I wish I could, but I can't."

"It is not your fault, Kyo-chan," Hatori said. "Your condition is not your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me before." She yawned widely and pulled her blanket up, grabbing Hatori's hand. "Don't leave me Hatori-kun." I remembered when she had said that to me. 'Don't leave me Yuki-kun!'

"Of course not," the loyal doctor replied.

I had said that too.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR SO MANY WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I love you guys! **

_**AKITO's POV (come on, you had to be curious!)**_

I snarled at the phone as Shigure told me where I could find my favorite pet. It was just past New Year's and the little rat had left me, just like Yuki! I guess it's just what rats do.

I sighed as I realized Shigure was waiting my answer. "She can stay. She's going to the other's school. Momiji's and Hatsuharu's class. On to more suitable topics. Has the human seen the cat's true form yet?"

"Not yet."

"Good." She should get them all more attached to her. That way it'll hurt that much more when she betrays them. "And she is settling in well?"

"Of course," he said, suspicion coloring his voice. "Why?"

I smirked. "You think so little of me, Shigure. I only want to see if my family is accepting the addition to the household."

"They are," he said with open relief in his voice. "Yuki and Kyo are happy with her cooking and cleaning."

"So she's your servant?"

"She refuses to stay unless she pays somehow, and as she can't actually pay, we enjoy her services."

"Good," I smirked. "I will be seeing them later this month."

I hung up and sighed. I called a maid in. "Clean up the black room. It smells funny from last time that Kyoko was in there. And make sure someone signs up Kyoko for Momiji's school in his class. And run my bath. I'm tired."

**THE NEXT DAY **_**YUKI's POV**_

"I'm doing _WHAT?_" Kyoko yelled. She was holding up her uniform with two skirts to choose from, each of different lengths.

"Yes, you're going to school," Shigure said. "Akito arranged it for you yesterday."

"Akito's letting me stay?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, he seemed to think like it was a good idea. He even sent a uniform for you, two different skirts, you can choose which length you want."

"I've never gone to school before," she mumbled.

I smiled at her. "I'll lead you to your first class, but after that, two other Sohmas, Momiji and Hatsuharu, will lead you to the others."

"The rabbit and the ox."

"Yes, but be careful around Hatsuharu, he has…"

"Different personalities, I know," she said. "Akito has had me learn a bit about each zodiac host."

"So you know about Momiji's…"

"Hyper personality and uncaring mother, yes."

"Then go upstairs and get ready, because you're going to school," Shigure said, looking over his newspaper. "Tohru should have breakfast ready by the time you come down."

She set up the stairs, grumbling about stupid schools and uniforms and Shigure.

"She doesn't want to go," I said. "Do we have to make her?"

Kyo said, "For once, I agree with you. Why can't it be her choice?"

"Akito made the choice."

That shut us all up. We couldn't argue with Akito.

"Well, I've got to be leaving. They'll miss me at the main house soon if I don't return. Tell Kyoko I'll be seeing her soon," Hatori said, finishing his tea. He left without another word.

She came down in the shorter skirt and the shirt. When she caught my eyes on her she blushed and mumbled something about the other one being so long that she tripped over it.

"It looks adorable!" Shigure said.

"Really?"

"Of course!" I chimed in. "I'll have Haru beat the other guys back with a stick!"

She smiled and her blush receded, "Thanks."

Tohru came in with a trey loaded with dishes. "Eat up! We have to leave in ten minutes!"

We all dug into Tohru's delicious cooking and soon we left for school.

Tohru smiled at Kyoko, "So, Kyoko, this is your first time going to school?"

"Yes, Akito has-had me do my school work from home," she replied.

"That must have been fun," Tohru said.

"Not as much as you might think, but Akito helped me study when he wasn't mad and he had a little free time."

"Did you do well?"

"Yes, I usually got the top of my year. This last time I got second, but Akito made me retake the tests and I got first again."

"You're really smart!"

"So I've been told."

"And you're sure that you're ok with going to school for the first time?" she asked.

She 'hmmm'ed, "Akito set it up, I have to go. Besides, I have been wanting to actually meet the other zodiac members for a long time."

"Before you said you weren't a zodiac," Tohru said.

"Yes, I am not a traditional one, I am, however, cursed. Albeit slightly differently than Yuki and Kyo and the others."

"So how are you cursed?"

"I'll tell you when Kyo's not around, we have a bet, you see. I don't think he'll guess my forms in a month, and if he doesn't, he has to get along with Yuki for a week."

I looked at Kyo with my eyebrow raised.

He got red and mumbled, "Damned trickster manipulated me into it."

I laughed and ruffled Kyoko's hair. By that time we were at the school. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to show Kyoko around."

"Sure," Tohru said. "Come on Kyo!"

Kyoko and I walked in silence for a few minutes before she said, "What's school like?"

"Not at all like Akito's lessons. The teacher has to tend to all of the students," I told her.

"Like when you and I had the same tutor?"

"Yes, except everyone is learning the same thing and there are more students."

"I'm going to be with other Sohmas, right? I've never been on my own before."

"I told you that Haru and Momiji will be there. I'll introduce you to them, they're right here."

She turned and saw Haru's black and white hair and the little blonde. "Momiji, Haru!" I called.

"YUKI!" Momiji yelled. He ran up and hugged me. I smiled and rubbed his head. "I missed you! Who's this? Who's right next to you? Hey… I've seen you before! You always sit next to Akito at the New Year's banquet! And you never talk to anybody!"

"Yes," she said. "Akito doesn't really like it when I talk to others. He scares off anyone who might talk to me. Am I right to presume you are Momiji?"

"Yes! Can I hug you without transforming? Are you part of the zodiac?"

"I'm not part of the traditional zodiac, no, but I do transform and you can hug me if you want. You won't transform," Kyoko said. "I wasn't trying to snub you when I didn't talk to you. I'm Kyoko." Momiji let go of me and hugged Kyoko.

"Hatsutaru," Haru said. "But you can call me Haru."

Kyoko smiled hesitantly and patted Momiji's head.

"Haru, can you take Kyoko around from here? She's in all of your classes," I asked.

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but ignored the startled flinch she gave. "Come on, Kyoko, let's introduce you to the class!"

I kissed her forehead, like I always used to. "Hey, Ky-chan, it's all going to be ok, ok?" She smiled at me before Momiji and Haru took her to class.

Momiji and Haru immediately accepted Kyoko, as I knew they would. Akito probably wasn't thinking about that when he put her in their class, but I'm glad he did.

I turned around, ignoring the whispers and giggles of the girls and some of the guys, and walked to class.

Throughout the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Kyoko, hoping that she was OK. A couple times Tohru caught me zoning out and I had to make up an excuse. But I couldn't stop thinking about her.

**AFTER SCHOOL THAT DAY **

"YUKI! TOHRU! KYO!" Momiji yelled as he ran up to us dragging Kyoko behind him by the hand with Haru walking behind them, smiling at Momiji's antics. Kyoko's smile was a bit confused, but happy all the same. "Yuki! Yuki! Guess what happened today!"

I smiled, "I don't know Momiji."

"Some girls were being mean to Kyoko because you brought her to school, but Haru told them off and told them that we were all cousins and you only brought her because you guys were really close, and that you only kissed her forehead for the same reason! He almost went black, but he didn't!"

"What girls?"

"Gushiken Akahana, Yamagishi Mio, Aida Rika, and Gotou Mai," Haru said.

"Those _damned _fan club girls!" I snarled.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked, not used to seeing the protective side of me.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I get protective of Kyoko, she's like a little sister," I said. "Don't worry, Ky-chan. I'll talk to those girls. They won't bother you again. I promise."

"Thanks, but don't worry about it." She smiled at me. "They have nothing to use against me."

"Are you sure Kyoko?" Momiji asked. "Some of the stuff they said was really nasty and untrue."

"What did they say?" Kyo asked, joining the conversation.

"Nothing! I keep telling you, it's not worth repeating."

"Haru?" I asked.

He turned to Momiji. "How about you take Tohru and Kyoko home, huh little guy?"

"Ok!" Momiji said. "Let's go! I can't wait to see Shigure again! And we'll…"

"What did they say, Haru?" Kyo asked.

"They told her she was ugly and useless. And they said she should just go back to where she came from because nobody liked her. And that you were just being nice to her because you pitied her because she was so ugly."

"No wonder you almost went black!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm going to go have a chat with those girls. Haru, Kyo, would you like to come?"

"Yeah. I'm coming," Kyo said in a 'no duh' voice. "Whaddu expect? This is Kyoko we're talking about here!"

"I'm not, I'm going to make sure that Kyoko's ok," Haru said.

"Alright, come on, cat," I said.

_**Skipskipskip**_

"So if I ever hear you insulting my little cousin again, I will make sure you never ever set foot in this school again!" Kyo said.

**Yeah, I decided that I'll answer any questions you have regarding this story if you want, and maybe I'll take a few suggestions as to where this story's going because I don't have a friggin clue! **


End file.
